


A Less Lonely Echo

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian wakes Kurt up at three in the morning to go on a hike in search of the perfect sunrise to photograph. Kurt is a little less than thrilled.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Kudos: 27





	A Less Lonely Echo

Kurt sighed. Once again, they were trekking their tired asses up another impossible incline, searching out the perfect spot to watch the sun rise. Kurt didn’t want to admit that secretly he found it extremely romantic. It reminded him of that first sunrise he and Sebastian caught together on the hillside overlooking his little yellow house. Actually, Kurt wouldn’t mind these quests for the perfect sunrise so much if they didn’t end with the two of them covered in three inches of dirt. 

At least he managed to talk Sebastian out of riding a burro down the canyon. Not only were those poor animals worked to death (Kurt had made a note to contact PETA or whomever with regard to saving them from their lifetime of servitude), he’d ridden donkeys before.

There would be no getting that smell out of his jeans.

Sebastian said it was fine with him, that there was only one ass he had been looking forward to riding that day, and as much as Kurt was eagerly receptive to more fucking in a tent tonight, the thought of it made him feel sticky all over.

Kurt had brought his skin and hair care products on this adventure, but the only showers available were a freezing cold trickle of water spitting out a rusty pipe in a wall on the far end of a nearby RV park. Kurt couldn’t wait until they ended to camping trip, packed it in, and found themselves a nice, gold-star rated hotel. He was going to climb into the shower, turn on the hot water, and stand underneath the spray for a week and a half since it was going to take that long to work the grime out from under his fingernails.

Sebastian could work him, too, while they were at it.

“You do remember that I’m afraid of heights, right?” Kurt groaned as they reached the peak.

“You?” Sebastian teased. “Afraid of heights? Never. Not my gorgeous, bungee jumping fanatic.”

“Yeah, well, at least when we jumped off that bridge, there was a harness and a cable around us. I mean, what do I do if I slip off the top of this thing?”

With ironic timing, Kurt took a wrong step, slipping and sending a shower of pebbles down the path they had come up. Sebastian quickly grabbed hold of Kurt’s arm before he could slide back down completely and hauled him to firmer ground.

“My guess is fall,” Sebastian said, helping Kurt the rest of the way up the rise. When they were almost at the top, Sebastian pulled Kurt against his body, holding him tight in his arms.

“Just hold on to me,” he whispered, lips ghosting over Kurt’s flushed cheeks. “I won’t let you fall.”

Kurt scoffed. Sebastian frowned.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked.

“Oh, I trust you,” Kurt replied. “It’s gravity I don’t have much faith in.”

Kurt wanted to add that Sebastian wouldn’t be able to help him while he was plummeting hundreds of feet to his death, but he couldn’t. With Sebastian so close, his lips brushing Kurt’s skin, each touch filling him with incredible heat, he ceased to be able to speak. Besides, Kurt believed in his heart that Sebastian would never let him fall, no matter how much his clumsy body wanted to test that theory.

With a hand beneath his chin, Sebastian raised Kurt’s mouth to his and kissed him. The wind at this height whipped around them, cutting along Kurt’s skin as the early morning rays crested the horizon. Kurt was blind to all of it, caught up in the rapture that was Sebastian’s warm mouth and his silky tongue caressing Kurt’s gently. Sebastian pulled away as the first touch of sunlight hit his cheek, laughing when Kurt’s lips chased his. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Here it is, gorgeous,” he whispered. “We don’t want to miss it.”

Kurt followed Sebastian the rest of the way, hand grasping his securely, to a flat area of rock where they could watch the sun rise. Sebastian maneuvered Kurt’s body in front of his. He unzipped his heavy jacket and wrapped it around Kurt, holding him close. Kurt exhaled a long breath of relaxation and contentment as he melted against his boyfriend’s body.

Sebastian was right. The vista stretching out before them was _breathtaking_. The rising sun spread golden fingers along the horizon, and everywhere they touched, the landscape came to vibrant and spectacular life.

“Aren’t you going to take a picture?” Kurt asked, unable to move his eyes away from the glorious sight.

“Another time.” Sebastian inhaled deep, breathing in the crisp, clean morning air along with the invigorating scent of Kurt’s shampoo. When the wind swirled around them again, the enticing scent of vanilla brought him down off the canyon and back to their tent last night - into the seclusion of Kurt’s embrace. “Right now, I just want to hold you. I’ll photograph it another day.”

“But Sebastian … isn’t that why we came up here?” Kurt didn’t know why he was complaining. Being held by Sebastian was becoming first on a long list of things that he loved more than life. “To find the perfect spot and take a picture of the perfect sunrise?” Kurt parroted their conversation from earlier this morning, when Sebastian had the audacity to wake Kurt at three in the morning to go on a _hike_ of all things!

“Kurt, there are going to be a million perfect sunrises, but there’s only one perfect you, and right now, perfect you is winning.”

Kurt bit his lip, dry from the batting wind and the extreme altitude. And as uncomfortably chapped as they were, they were still hoping to be kissed. Never one to disappoint (and always seeming to read Kurt’s mind), Sebastian kissed a path along Kurt’s jawline. Kurt turned his head to seek him out, and when they met, the world around them suddenly filled with light.

Kurt sighed against Sebastian’s mouth, then turned back to catch what was left of the rising sun.

“Do you know I’ve never been here?” Kurt admitted.

“Isn’t it kind of a requirement for young boys?” Sebastian asked, holding Kurt tighter when the wind shifted and Kurt began to shiver. “I mean, Boy Scout troops come up here all the time.”

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend incredulously. “Do I strike you as the Boy Scout type?”

“I don’t know …” Sebastian’s eyes left the beauty of the horizon, opting instead for the beauty of Kurt’s eyes. “You’re smart as a whip, you garden, you work on cars, you write books, you cook, you sew … that’s six merit badges right there.”

“Huh. I never thought of it that way.”

“Besides, I think you’d look _hot_ in the uniform.”

“I would,” Kurt admitted, turning back to the incredible view.

“My mom took us up here when I was around thirteen,” Sebastian said. “You know, that age when you still love your parents but you’re too cool to hang out with them?”

“I know what you mean but I was never that way. I forced my poor dad to have tea parties with me on the front lawn until high school.”

Sebastian chuckled, but he sounded sad. Sebastian loved talking about his mother. Reliving those good times with her was part of what this trip they were taking was all about. But as of late, those conversations tended to get more and more bittersweet. “Yeah. To be honest, that wasn’t me. I’ve been a mama’s boy my entire life. I would rather hand out with her over my best friends. In fact … she was my best friend.”

“What about your dad?” Kurt asked. “Didn’t he go with you?”

Sebastian kissed the crown of Kurt’s head, taking a moment to regroup his thoughts, clear the knot in his chest.

“No. No, he isn’t really the …”

“Please don’t say outdoors type!” Kurt cut in to lighten the mood. “I would rather not know that he and I have anything in common!”

“I was going to say the _family_ type.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, dropping the subject, not wanting to push any farther. He already knew Sebastian had a strained relationship with his father, but only lately was Kurt beginning to realize just how distant Sebastian’s father really was during Sebastian’s formative years.

“Anyway,” Sebastian continued, “my mom, my brother, and I spent hours at this canyon, yelling like lunatics and listening to our voices echo. I think we annoyed, like, _dozens_ of tourists but we couldn’t care less.”

“Echoes always seem kind of sad to me,” Kurt admitted.

“Hmm, I never really thought about it.” Sebastian kissed down the column of Kurt’s neck, seeking out warmth to thaw his now frigid lips. “Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. It’s almost like you say something to the universe, then those words travel in search of someone who will hear them. But they don’t find anyone, so they just … return …”

“Well, maybe if we both say something at the same time, they’ll travel off together, and that will make them a little less lonely.”

Kurt giggled. “A less lonely echo?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Why not? It can’t be any stranger than the notion that an echo can be lonely to begin with.”

Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s arms around his waist. “Fair enough.”

“On the count of three?” Sebastian asked.

“What? You mean _now_?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. What should we say?”

“I don’t know. Pick something.”

Kurt rolled his eyes up to the sky, thinking. “All right. I know what I’m going to say.”

“You’re not going to tell me?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Nope.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said nonchalantly. “Fine. Be that way. I’m not telling you mine, either.”

“Okay, then.” Kurt drew himself up to his full height and Sebastian laughed, noting silently that he was still an inch or two taller.

“On the count of three,” Sebastian commanded. “One … two … three!”

Both Kurt and Sebastian yelled into the wind, their voices hitting the canyon at roughly the same time. Kurt laughed at the cacophony of it, waiting for the echo to hit his ear, and when it did, he froze. He turned slowly in his boyfriend’s arms and looked into his smug face. “Wait,” Kurt said, looking ridiculously and adorably confused, “w-what did you just say?”


End file.
